The desire to use information in wireless communication systems is constantly increasing. With the increased use of the wireless web on cellular telephones, the versatility and potential of the wireless communication systems is increasing. For example, cellular phones may execute programs when certain conditions are met. However, the desire to maintain privacy of the user needs to be balanced with the convenience of executing programs based on user data. What is desired is a means to manage the distribution of information and instructions to wireless terminals to minimize divulging private information through actions with entities external to the mobile station.